Kyouya Meets His Match
by LoveAlwaysMelly
Summary: Kyouya Ootori, the co president of the OHSHC, is... bored. That's when Melody Knight, from the United States, comes in to excite things up for the shadow king. Will the host club accept her? How will she deal with the craziness that is the host club? read and review! KyouyaXOC rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoya Meets his Match! (an Ouran High School Host Club Fan Ficiton)  
**  
Melody was a new girl at Ouran Academy. Her dad's business caused them to move to Japan from the United States. She was quite nervous because she didn't know anyone. She felt like she stood out, the way she looked, talked, everything. But then she got there, everyone was so nice and fascinated by where she came from. The school is so beautiful. She thought. She made friends very quickly. At lunch Melody sat with three of her new friends: Mai, Lyila, and Yuka. The girls explained everything and everyone in Ouran Academy. A big topic: Boys.

"What's a host club?" Melody asked with a confused look. The rest of the girls just shrieked eagerly. "Oh my gosh, Melody you have to come with us!" Lyila said. Melody didn't really know how to respond. Her eyes looked so anxious that she just had to say yes. "Um…okay?" then the girls gave her vivid details about all the members of the host club. It was explained to Melody that the Ouran High School Host Club was a place where girls go to drool over really hot guys. Melody thought it sounded like a male strip club.  
"We always sit with Tamaki," Lyila said  
"Oh he has the dreamiest eyes!" Mai blushed as she closed her eyes, almost looking like she was going to faint. Lyila and Yuka just sighed and followed what Mai did. Melody was a little nervous, but she really was curious and wanted to check it out.

Melody, Lyila, Mai and Yuka all went to Music Room 3. Melody was very nervous as they sat down on a couch and was served tea. The room was flooded with girls who were also being served tea by some really hot guys. Interesting, Melody thought. Her thought was interrupted as a very handsome blonde boy came to her group. By the way the girls were drooling over this boy, Melody knew it was Tamaki. She could see why the girls all loved Tamaki, he was quite the charmer.

"Hello my princesses, you look as darling as ever. Oh how I missed my beauties. My heart yearned for you; never leave me my side again." Then Tamaki struck them a look with his gorgeous blue eyes, causing the girls to go wild. Yuka was even crying. Melody just sat there in awkwardly, watching the girls' reaction. Then Tamaki turned his attention to Melody. He looked down, his fringe covering his eyes. Then in one swift move, he had Melody in his arms, holding her face, his only a few inches away. Melody froze in shock.  
"I'm so sorry my princess. Forgive me, I did not realize we had a new guest. When I saw you, your beauty stood out to me. I am Tamaki, welcome to the Host Club. I look forward to entertaining you. What is your name princess?"

Melody blushed, unable to say anything. She was a little frazzled by his charm and also she felt awkward by the fact that she was in the arms of a total stranger.  
"That's Melody Knight!" Mai said, helping her friend out.  
"Yeah it's her first day at Ouran Academy!" Lyila added  
"She's from New York!" Yuka said

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Princess Melody. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And New York! How wonderful! I heard the national flower of New York…is the rose." Then Tamaki pulled out a rose out of nowhere and handed to Melody. She awkwardly took the rose and Tamaki smiled and then released her. "Thank you…"The girls were yelling and crying again at this point. When Tamaki turned around and continued on with something else, Melody leaned over and whispered to Lyila, "Is he for real?"  
It was like talking to a post. "Sigh, isn't he the greatest?" her eyes were glued to Tamaki. Melody just rolled her eyes and gave up. Soon enough, Melody grew bored. She got tired of seeing all girls cling to this one guy. So, she told Mai that she was going to the bathroom and she would be right back. Then she got up and walked around.

Melody walked around aimlessly around Music Room 3. She passed another group of girls, but this time surrounding some orange-haired, crazy look alike twins. Those must be Hikaru and Kaoru. Melody knew who they were, but she just didn't know which one was which. Then Melody passed a little boy eating cake. How cute. That must be Honey. Isn't he a third year? Doesn't look like it. Melody thought. But next to that boy was a taller boy, he didn't say anything. Mori, another third year. Melody watched them curiously.

"Um, excuse me miss?" a unfamiliar voice said which startled Melody, causing her to jump back, almost knocking over a tea tray. "I am so sorry" Melody said  
"That's quite alright. I just wanted to know you wanted some coffee." A boy with brown hair and big brown eyes said. He seemed friendly so Melody took a cup.  
"You don't look like you're from here, are you new? I'm Haruihi by the way." Ah, Haruhi. He was Lyila, Mai and Yuka's second favorite host. "Yes, I am new. I just started today actually. I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you." She said.  
"So where are you from?" Haruhi asked, sounding interested.  
"Oh I'm from New York." Melody said with an awkward smile.  
"Wow New York! Must have been quite a travel. Why such a far move out?" Melody explained her dad's company. "That's amazing! Well, are you liking Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked. Melody hesitated to answer. She just looked down, and sighed. "It's…overwhelming." She looked up to see Haruhi with a confused look. Then Haruhi smiled at Melody. "Yeah I felt the same way when I first came here. Don't worry you get used to all the craziness." His words seemed to calm Melody a little. He was so easy to talk to. Melody nodded. "Yeah… just a lot to take in."

Then Tamaki called out for Haruhi. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and turned to Melody. "I'm sorry I have to go talk to my sempi."

"Tamaki? Yeah I was just sitting with him with some of my friends. He is very…dramatic." Melody said. Haruhi just laughed. "Yeah he's the president of this host club. He was one of the people to create this club. He's very good at what he does." Tamaki yelled for Haruhi again. "Coming sempi, hold on!" Haruhi said, "I'm sorry. Nice talking to Melody. See you later." Then he was gone.

Melody continued to walk around. She set her now empty cup of coffee down on a table. Melody walked over to the window and stared out of it, looking into the sky. Then she turned around and saw another boy. The boy had raven colored hair and his eyes were hidden behind glasses that glared brightly. He was quite handsome. He was sitting at a table alone, typing away on his laptop. Melody wondered why he wasn't surrounded by any girls.

Kyoya sat down at a table with his laptop going over the club's finances as he did every week. He was usually than man to do so. Just another day at the Host club. With the same crazy girls and the same crazy acts the boys put on to entertain the girls. All for the money and business. Kyouya sighed and leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses. The very few moments in the day where he can take a break. Yes, the business of the Host club was very successful, just as he thought and expected. But while Kyouya controlled the whole business, he was also quite bored. Bored of the crazy girls, bored of the way they drool over their assigned host, and bored of everything. Kyouya shook it off and began to work on his laptop again. He mustn't over think things like this. It was then Kyouy looked over the top of his laptop and strangely saw a girl staring at him. It was Melody. Kyoya didn't know her so he thought she was just another guest of the host club. She seemed shy by the way she jumped back when he saw her.  
"Um, hi." Melody said awkwardly. Kyoya said nothing, closed his laptop, got up and walked over to Melody. Since she was a guest, Kyoya had to show some manners. "Hello princess. Are you lost?"

Melody was surprised how handsome he was now that he was closer. "Oh I'm not lost. My friends and I were sitting with Tamaki, but I got bored so, I'm just looking around. Then I saw these crazy look alike twins and a little boy and some cake.-" Melody stopped herself because she was rambling. She giggled lightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I must be rambling." Kyoya watched her carefully. "No its quite alright. What can I do for you today?"

He is so polite. "Nothing really, like I said I was just walking around."  
"Do you not like Tamaki because there are others you can sit with." Melody just shrugged and turned to the window again. Kyoya watched her carefully. "I don't know. I'm just not into the whole fake romance thing. I mean I've only been here for about twenty minutes and from what I see like a million girls come here to get swept off their feet, but probably none of them will have an actual relationship with them. Their "so called relationships" never pass that door." And I would hate seeing someone I love flirting with some other girl. So, what's the point?" Kyoya's eyes widened, but said nothing, causing an awkward silence come between them. When Melody saw Kyoya staring at her, she grew embarrassed and her cheeks grew red. "Oh! But who am I to say anything! That was so rude of me. I mean I don't even know anything about you and to be so open! I'm the one that doesn't belong here! I am so sorry. This place is really beautiful, really!-"

Kyoya put his hand up to stop her. "No it's quite alright. That was an interesting observation in its own way." Melody looked up at the raven haired boy and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing them to glare. "Sure princess." Melody turned to look out the window. "All these guys are surrounded by girls, so why aren't you?" Kyoya thought about it for a second and pushed back his glasses. "Well I am the one who handles the business ends of this club. All the girls come here to get entertained by our members. There are different types: wild, strong and silent, natural, lolita, romantic, and the cool type."  
"So this is all for money and fake romance?" Melody asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"To an extent, but our top priority at our club is entertaining our guests. I have a guest every now and then, and every member loves serving our lovely guests like you princess." Kyoya said with a suave smile. Melody laughed and slightly nodded her head, as if she gets it. "Okay. I have one request." She met Kyouya's eyes.

"Don't call me princess." Melody said, turning her head, smiling at Kyoya. Her voice was stern, yet friendly. It kind of amused Kyoya. "Then what shall I call you?" he asked, playing along.  
"Melody. Melody Knight" she said sticking out her hand for a handshake. Kyoya gazed at her. Slowly he took his hand out of his pocket, grabbed her hand gently, bought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers. "It was very nice meeting you, Melody. I am Kyoya Ootori." Melody blushed. So this is Kyoya. He is so charming. The girls told me he was intimidating but right now it doesn't seem so. –"  
"Melody!" her thought was interrupted as Lyila called for her, running over to her. Embarrassed, Melody pulled her hand away from Kyoya and before her friend reached her, leaving Kyoya's hand empty."

"Melody where have you been? " Lyila asked. Then Lyila gave her a confused look when she saw Melody next to Kyoya. "Come on!" before Melody could even say something Lyila grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Melody looked back at Kyoya once more before, giving him a "I'm sorry" look. And then she was gone.

Kyoya's hand that was once filled with Melody's warm, soft touch was now empty. He turned his attention back to his book, but he couldn't get her off his mind. "Kyoya-sempi?" Haurhi walked over to the raven haired boy, deep in thought. "Are you okay?" Kyoya's eyes lowered and then his head shot up, staring off into the distance. Haruhi followed his gaze. "Haruhi, do you know anything about that girl?" he gestured toward Melody, who was now sitting with Tamaki again, with a bored expression.  
"Huh? Melody? I just meet her. She's a transfer from New York."  
Kyoya placed his thumb on his bottom lip "New York? Interesting."


	2. The First Date

**Kyouya Meets His Match 2 (OHSHC Fan Fic)**

Melody walked down the hallway to Music Room 3 and stopped infront of the door. She looked down at the invitation Kyouya had sent her, inviting her to lunch. When she found the note inside her locker, attached to a rose, she was rather surprised, but also excited. She also decided not to tell anyone about the invite because one: she really didn't have close friends she could talk about this with (Melody was still the new kid. Sure she met nice people, but they were like complete strangers.) and two: she didn't want the other girls to suspect she was getting special treatment from the host club, so when Lylia asked her why she wasn't coming to lunch, Melody lied and aid she was going to the library to study. Melody was also confused because she didn't understand why Kyouya wanted to take _her_ out on a date. They met like once. There was something mysterious about Kyouya, and he was cute too. Melody was not sure how she felt about Kyouya yet, but ever since last week at the host club, she couldn't get that raven haired boy off her mind.

Melody took a deep breath and knocked on the large door. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to calm herself down. _Don't get nervous Melody. _She told herself.Within a few seconds, the door began to open. To Melody's surprise, Haruhi was the one who answered the door. Haruhi seemed a little confused to see Melody as well.

"Oh, hello Haruhi" Melody said smiling her classmate

"Melody, hi, can I, um, help you with something?" Haruhi asked

"Actually I'm here to see Kyouya."

"Oh really?" Haruhi looked somewhat surprised, and then a grin started to tug at the ends of her lips. "Then please come in." he stepped aside and gestured for Melody to step inside. Melody did and Haruhi led her to the table where all the host club members sitting, having tea and discussing new cosplay ideas. It actually was not discussing, more like fighting.

"We should dress up as royal English men." Tamaki suggested, no one taking notice of Melody.

"We already done that," Hikaru said. "Twice" Karou added

"So? It's a good idea and very popular!" protested Tamaki

"You just want to wear the king's outfit again!" the orange haired twins said in perfect unison.

The three continued to argue as Kyouya kept silent on his laptop, Honey ate cake and Mori was asleep. Haruhi cleared her throat, which made the fighting cease and everyone turned their attention to Haruhi and the guest.

"Haruhi? What is Miss Melody doing here?" Tamaki asked, looking confused.

"I'm actually here because-"

"Oh princess!" Tamaki interrupted. All of a sudden his arms were around Melody's waist, pulling her close, too close for Melody to feel comfortble._ Seriously, again? Hasn't this guy ever heard of personal space?_ She thought. "You came here to see me didn't you? I'm sorry, I would love to entertain you but the club has not started yet and one on one sessions are only made by appointment-"

"She's not here to see **you, **senpai." Haruhi stopped the babbling king before he said anything else stupid.

"What?" a confused look glazed over everyone's faces. The sound of a chair being pushed out turned everyone's attention to Kyouya as he got up, walked over, and bowed to his date. "Ready to go Melody?"

"Yeah," Melody tried to step closer to Kyouya, but she was still trapped in Tamaki's arms. "Um, could you please let me go?" Melody asked, squirming. The confused king had a blank stare on his face as he released her. Melody walked over to Kyouya. "Let's go!" Kyouya held out his elbow to escort Melody out. Melody slipped her arm around Kyouya's and the two walked out, Kyouya not turning back to look at everyone's reactions.

Once outside, and the door completely shut, Kyouya stopped. Without thinking Melody pulled away from Kyouya's arm and stepped in front of him."I apologize that you had to witness that. Forgive them, Tamaki's an idiot but he is our president." Kyouya smirked

"Actually I thought it was pretty funny." Melody giggled lightly

"Anyway I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Kyouya said, starting to walk down the hall. This time his hands were in his pockets, but Melody did not seem to care. She walked beside him, her hands behind her back. It was a little awkward, but Melody tried to make the most of it. "I was surprised that you even asked me. And the rose was so beautiful. Thank you so much." Melody said, blushing. They continued to walk down the hall, when Melody realized they were turning a few heads. Kyouya seemed unaffected by it, but Melody tried to keep her nervousness to herself by staring at her feet as she walked.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Kyouya asked curiously

"Well, I'm not that good with first impressions," Melody slumped down guiltily. "And I was so rude last week at the host club. I wanted to apologize, but I guess I let my shyness get the best of me." Kyouya just stared at Melody, which only made her more nervous. The raven haired boy pushed up his glasses and said, "I'm not going to lie, you intrigue me Melody. I was afraid you were not going to come back to the host club so that's why I set this up." Kyouya smiled, Melody blushed. It was then Melody realized she and Kyouya were walking away from the cafeteria. She stopped. Kyouya did as well, he had a look on his face that he knew what Melody had realized, but he decided to play along. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a coy smile

"Isn't the cafeteria is the other way?" Melody pointed out curiously.

"Why, yes it is." Kyouya smirked. Melody just narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Then where are we going?" Kyouya answered that question by pushing two large doors open and leading Melody outside. They walked to the courtyard, which was surrounded by beautiful Japanese cherry blossom trees. They were in full bloom. The breeze that passed caused petals to fly in the wind. Melody was speechless. Off to the side, near a black fence, underneath one of the trees, there was a little table set up. A table for two.

Kyouya led Melody by hand to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Melody sat down, taking in all the beautiful surroundings. When she looked down she saw the table was just as pretty. A beautiful tea set was placed on the table, with two already filled cups that had steam lines rising from the top of the cup.

"Is this it?" Melody asked. Kyouya's glasses glared.

"Well I thought we could have some tea and chat." Kyouya said with his signature grin. Melody arched an eyebrow at him. "You've got to be kidding."Melody laughed. Kyouya cocked his head to the side. "I assure you I'm not." All Melody could do was stare at him. Getting up from her chair, she met him at eye level. "No."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "No?"

"This is not just another appointment with one of your guests Kyouya. Unless you do this with all your fans." Melody arched her eyebrow again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me now, because I didn't pay yet."

Kyouya stared at her. Melody's expression didn't change and neither did Kyouya's. He didn't know whether to be offended or turned on. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shook it off.

"Then what would you like to eat?"

Melody turned back to the table and rummaged through her bag. "I packed lunch" she said.

"You did?" Kyouya said, following Melody to the table. He was surprised when Melody pulled out a Vera Bradley lunch box. "So you expected this kind of thing to happen?"Kyouya asked

"No," Melody said, "But do you know that things girls do? When they don't eat a lot in front of a guy to impose that she is skinny?"

"Yeah?" Kyouya nodded his head. Melody looked up to him and smiled. "Yeah, Kinda expected that kind of thing would happen. And I didn't want to be hungry later." Kyouya laughed lightly, surprisingly, and sat down in his seat, playing along.

"I know it's not exactly Japanese cuisine, but I really missed American food so I asked my private chefs to prepare this for me." Melody pulled a neatly folded sandwich. She unfolded the wrapping to reveal it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. If you had to describe it, it was the fanciest peanut butter and jelly sandwich ever. Kyouya shifted uncomfortably when he saw it.

"You asked your chefs to make _that_ for you?" Kyouya said in disbelief.

"It was an _odd_ request, but I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Have you ever had one?" Melody asked taking one half of the sandwich and handing it to Kyouya.

The Shadow King reluctantly took the sandwhich and examined it. Grape jelly leaked through sides and it felt stick on Kyouya's fingers. "No, I can honestly say I've never had this."

Melody rolled her eyes didn't hesitate to take a bite of her half. She giggled lightly when she saw how nervous Kyouya was. "It's just a sandwich Kyouya. It's not going to kill you."

Melody reached forward and put her hand on top of Kyouya's. His eyes transferred from the sandwich, to their hands, to Melody and back to the hands. Realizing this, Melody blushed and pulled her hand away, leaving Kyouya's empty. Kyouya grinned and took a bite of the sandwich.

To his surprise, he actually liked it. It was an odd flavor, but good none the less. The taste of peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth and grape jelly gave it a sweet flavor. Kyouya must remember to have more of this later.

"Good right?" Melody asked pulling out one plastic bag filled with grapes and another with cookies. Kyouya nodded and took another bite. Melody couldn't stop laughing.

"You got alittle.." she said gesturing toward the peanut butter on the end of Kyouya's mouth. Kyouya realized, but before he could grab his napkin, Melody reached forward and did it for him. She smiled. "There, all gone."

She opened the bag of grapes and popped on in her mouth. She pulled off a vine with grapes hanging from it and handed them to Kyouya, who took them generously. She had four cookies in her bag and took two out and placed them on Kyouya's tea plate.

"So Kyouya, live in Japan your whole life?" she asked. Kyouya popped a grape in his mouth before answering.

"Yes. And what about you? What was your reason for moving here?"

Melody giggled, sipping her tea. "Like you don't know," she said playfully. "Our parents are doing business together."

It was true. The Ootori family and the Knight family were making a huge merger deal. Kyouya's and Melody' father are becoming partners in business. It was considered big news in Japan. Kyouya's father ordered him to respect Melody, but keep his guard up. Kyouya agreed, because he would do anything that his father said. He had to admit, it was a big reason he even asked Melody out on a date in the first place. His father told Kyouya to keep his guard up, just in case Melody was a threat.

Yeah right. Like this sweet girl with long flowing black hair and rosy cheeks sitting in front of him was a threat. This girl was like none he ever met before. But Kyouya had to listen to his father.

When they finished their lunch, Melody folded her napkin and placed it on the table. Kyouya began to clean up, and Melody got up from the table. She walked over to a cherry blossom tree and examined it closely. She traced the indentations of the tree with her finger and tried to reach for a cherry blossom, but she was too short. Kyouya smiled to himself and walked over to her. He reached for one of the branches and pulled one off and handed it to Melody.

"Thank you!" she said happily, twirling it around in her fingers and leaning her back against the cherry blossom tree.

"Kyouya," she said, not lifting her gaze. "I had fun today, thank you. I know it's a little awkward because our fathers are business partners, and this date is probably _for _business, but I still liked it."

A little twitch of guilt fluttered inside Kyouya. Melody was smarter than he thought. Yet another trait Kyouya liked about her.

Kyouya stepped forward and lifted Melody's chin with his finger. Melody blushed deeply and her breath stopped. Kyouya's eyes narrowed and he grinned. He leaned forward to meet Melody's lips. Melody's eyes widened before they fluttered closed. She melted at the touch of Kyouya's warm lips. It was a short, small kiss, but it was still magical.

The sound of the school bell ringing echoed in the air. Kyouya was the first to pull away and Melody was all flustered. It took Melody a minute to comprehend what just happened and her knees felt like they were about to give out. Kyouya fixed his glasses and had a proud smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go back." Kyouya grabbed Melody hand and the two started walking back.

They walked back in complete silence. Melody was still flustered than ever, but she had a smile on her face. They stopped in front of Music Room 3 and turned to face each other.

"Today was fun, thank you." Melody said. Kyouya smiled and grabbed the cherry blossom in Melody's hand, and placed it in her long black hair. Kyouya tucked her hair behind her hair and let it linger there, caressing her cheek.

"What you said, about this date being for business…yes my father said I had to befriend you but he never told me to ask you out on a date. That was completely my choice. So don't think like that."

Melody nodded. She placed her hand on top of the hand on her cheek and squeezed it lightly.

"Melody Knight, will you go out with me?" Kyouya asked in a suave voice. Melody's eyes lit up and she was smiling from ear to ear. Kyouya pulled away his hand and waited for an answer.

"Let's see do I want to want to go out with a guy who entertains tons of girls for profits? Let me think…" Melody said sarcastically, putting one hand on her hip and one on her chin. "Sure why not."

It was Kyouya's turn to grin. Even though he didn't show it, he was as happy was Melody was. "Great."

"Great" Melody said, stepping forward and kissing Kyouya on the cheek. Then she turned and walked down the hall, never looking back once. Kyouya watched until she turned the corner, and she was gone. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened the door.

The Host club already started by the time he got back, but Kyouya didn't care. He acted like he wasn't late, and went straight back to his laptop. All the host club members were confused and were looking for answers.

"Mommy! Where were you? Why are you late?" Tamaki asked, annoyance clear in his tone. Kyouya didn't even lift his gaze from his laptop.

"I don't know why that's any of your business. Now we have guests to entertain, I suggest you get back to work."

Tamaki sighed and went back to his guests. Haruhi was the next one to bother Kyouya.

"So how was your date with Melody?" she asked.

"Fine." Kyouya said closing his laptop and pulling out his black notebook.

"Is this the beginning of love Kyouya- senpai?" Haruhi asked jokingly. Kyouya's hand stopped writing. Haruhi arched an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe so."

(to be continued)


End file.
